Awaken to Twilight
by TigressMoon
Summary: The line between good and evil, love and hate, is thinner than the width of rice paper. This line becomes fades as the two switch sides to survive. And with hearts hanging in the balance, their worlds and hearts stand to be changed forever.
1. The Beginning

A/N Hello everyone, as you are all aware of my name is Tigress and this is my new fic Awaken to Twilight. This story had initially been a novel I had planned to write, however I am currently swamped with the ones I am currently trying to write and my fanfics. And I noticed that I feel more obligated to write my fics sometimes so I thought the only way I'd get this done was if I turned it into one. So I've adapted it to the Inuyasha setting. For this one especially, I will be looking for as much feedback as possible. For should it go well, I will convert it back to its original format. I would also like to apologize to those who read my other fics, because I haven't updated any of them in a long time. If it's any consolation, this is what I've been devoting my time to. You can always tell when I'm working on something new because I'll stop writing everything else. I will try and update the others as soon as possible. So without further adieu, I hope you enjoy.

Your faithful authoress,

Tigress.

Awaken to Twilight

By: TigressMoon

The line between good and evil, love and hate, life and death is thinner than the width of rice paper. This line often becomes distorted when the two switch sides to survive. And with three hearts hanging on the balance between the two, there words, hearts and lives, are about to change forever.

_It felt as if I were drowning._

_Drowning in darkness I could neither escape nor comprehend how I'd gotten there. My body was writhing with pain, it seemed that every fiber of my being was on fire. I tried to breath but the fiery burn only grew worse, I tried to move my arms but there was a weight holding them down. The same rang true for my legs._

_I felt something fill my most precious of cores and I screamed out in agony. My mind began to turn upon itself, devouring morals, principles and all concepts of time and space. I became aware of only this phantom presence forcing itself inside of me, tearing threw my heart. _

_I could struggle._

_I could scream._

_I could writhe and I could feel. _

_But I could not stop this searing stabbing pain. Slowly very slowly, the pain became so great that I became numb to all else that lay around me. I did not hear taunting laughter, did not feel their hands on my body, and did not smell my own blood in the air. And of course, I never saw the blade that rose above my heart…just before it fell._

Something had awakened me.

Whether it was some fore-boding thought or some unshakeable feeling, I cannot tell you. But it was something and my body obeyed.

My eyes fluttered open and as my eyes began to clear I realized that something was very, very wrong. My body felt like led, refusing to move at all. I felt as if I'd been torn apart and then loosely put back together. And as my perception grew I became aware of all the other aches in me.

My wrists and ankles burned from some unseen force. My neck ached as I tried to look about me. My head felt heavy and my mind oddly blurry. But the worst and most surprising was the sharp steady pain between my legs.

I tried to sit up but the movement made my muscles flare in protest. Nonetheless I pressed on till I could sit up comfortably.

The room was as dark as the night sky just beyond the window. And as my eyes adjusted I made out the silhouettes of a desk, bureau and door. The door caught my attention above the rest because I heard someone coming closer. The door opened and a tall figure stood in the doorway.

I did not bother tying to lie back down. For one, it would be damn near impossible to do so. And second…I had already been seen.

"By the gods your awake!" A richly cultured male voice declared.

The lights flared on to my surprise, nearly blinding me as I forced my eyes closed. I heard his hurried movements and could not gauge where he moved until I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me.

I winced as he pressed against my still very sore body and growled.

"Let me go."

The voice that escaped my lips did not sound like my own. It was deeper more sultry. He pulled away just enough to see me, but he still held firm to my body. And as I stared into his eyes, I realized he was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen.

He stared at me with eyes a startling crimson shade. They stood out against the paler than ivory tone of his skin, and blazed in contrast to his sable-in-shadows colored hair. His features were well chiseled and defined, aristocratic yet somehow causal.

I could tell he was tall, although the exact height was beyond me. His lean sturdy muscles could be felt as he held onto me. It was this I questioned.

I knew not who he was, and yet he seemed to know me. And well enough where he could take such a liberty and I stared at him puzzled and yet annoyed to have him so close.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice echoing my eyes.

His elegant brow rose at the question.

"You don't…remember me dear one? You don't remember…us?" He asked, nearly as surprised as I.

"What…_us_?" I repeated.

"You do not remember who you are?"

I growled, already displeased at having a conversation based on questions.

"Would it be to difficult to just give me an answer instead of a question?" I demanded.

He sighed and stared at me, his swirling crimson eyes an array of emotions.

"You are Kagome Higurashi, High Priestess of the Shikon Jewel and Princess of the Bow." He told me and not waiting for a reply he added.

"…I am Naraku Araignée and…I am your consort."

Shock and denial hit me in one tremendous blow so much that I felt back into the twilight of which he spoke. And my eyes saw no more.

Alright everyone, that was the prologue. If some are you are confused let me explain a few things. First, the italicized part was a dream/memory that will soon be explained. Second, Kagome's titles are honors she has acquired and will also be explained in later chapters. Third, Araignée is the French word for spider; I thought it was fitting. Have you any more questions you can post them in your reviews and I'll answer them as soon as possible.

Thank you very much for reading

Sincerely,

Tigress.

_**Chapter 1: Awakening**_

My head was swimming in thick oblivion, and yet a hazy cloud kept me afloat. By the Goddess what is happening to me? I wondered as the cloud began to give way.

I could hear a voice calling to me from somewhere in the abyss, deep and soothing and yet I knew not from who it came. Pushing aside the cloud I concentrated on the sound and forced myself to listen.

When the haze parted, I heard the words.

"Come back dear Lady." The voice was welcoming and smooth.

"Come back to me dear Lady." It repeated.

Slowly like floating back to the surface I rose, and as my eyes fluttered open I saw the owner of the voice.

The one called Naraku. He smiled at me showing a row of perfect white teeth the canines slightly longer than usual. But in my state I did not notice.

"Good morning." He told me.

He was still holding me much to my surprise. I stared past him at the window, the light poured in and I could her the charming sound of birds chirping from outside.

Then I turned my attention back on him and placed my hand to his chest to push him off me.

"You have not the strength to move my lady, do not try." He tried to tell me.

I stared at him annoyed and asked him again.

"Who are you?"

His head cocked to the side.

"I am the Prince of the Sword and consort to the High Priestess of the Shikon no Tama." He told me simply and I shuddered at the last statement.

"That tells me _what_ you are, but not _who_ you are." I replied.

He sighed deeply and stared at me as if trying to figure me out, while I was doing the same.

"I am Naraku Araignée, I know no other way to tell you my fair lady." He said.

"Do not call me that." I growled.

"It is who you are, who you were born to be."

"And how do you know this?" I demanded.

"I know this because I know you, I have known you all your life as you had known me."

"This is a dream, this cannot be real."

I told him remembering my life and who I really was.

"I'm _eighteen_ years old, I just finished high school, I have jewel shards to find, and friends who need me. Whatever sick game you're playing it is not amusing." I told him.

Again he shook his head.

"I expected this, but it is another to face it."

I stared at him surprised.

"This is no game my lady..."

"Do not call me that." I growled.

"Kagome…this is not a game. The shards of which you speak of are not mere shards; the Shikon Jewel is complete Kagome. It hangs upon your very neck." Out of reflex my hand shot to my neck.

Just as he said the Jewel of Four Souls lay nestled in the hollow of my throat. I fiddled with the small sphere still trying to understand how it was possible.

"You must try to remember Kagome, your memories are the key to understanding that which lays before you." He told me.

I gazed at him for a long time, his eyes returned to fathomless scarlet. But they seemed too sincere…it was strange. There was something about him that did not seem quite right, but at the same time I felt as if I could trust him.

I closed my mind and tried to still the mass of my teeming thoughts. Slowly I began to regain control. Images flashed before my eyes, people who I once knew people I cared about.

"I see my Mom, Grandpa, and Souta. And then the people of the Warring States…Kaeda, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga…and Inuyasha."

A snarl so fierce escaped his lips and made me jump before I could look at him. I had not thought it possible for his already blood-kissed eyes to grow any fiercer. But they did, flaming to a startling angry crimson.

"My lady if you only knew the things he has done you would not speak of him with such…compassion."

"This cannot be real, this has to be a dream."

"Kagome whomever you think you saw save the people of this era are not real. They never existed. _They _were dreams, and _this_." He said pointing around us. "This is real."

Reluctantly he released me and set me carefully on the bed. I was glad to no longer have the contact. And I forced myself to sit up and watched him, trying to understand who he was.

When I looked at him I felt something, something familiar, like I should have known him. Just not in the sense that he spoke off, something was wrong here. There was something he was not telling me.

"You lye." I snapped and again he shook his head at me. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I live in a shrine with my mom, my Grandpa, my little brother Souta, and my cat named Bouyo. I am the reincarnation of a priestess from the Feudal Era, I was assigned to collect all the shards from the Shikon no Tama and be its Guardian!"

For a long moment, neither of us said anything. My words echoed in the room and drew out the silence. Then when Naraku went to speak.

"Lady Kagome, if you allow me…I can help you."

My eyes narrowed into a glare. "And how exactly do you plan to do that."

For a moment Naraku looked down as if he were wary of meeting my gaze.

"Your mind milady. Your mind in its present state is fragile…however I have the degree of control were I could unlock the memories your mind has probably suppressed."

I was confused for a time before somehow I understood the concept that he might be a telepath. If he could do what he said, I could understand who I truly am and what happened to me. But I knew that for this there was a price…there is always a price.

"And what do you seek to gain from this?" I asked.

"The love of my lady is all I could hope for." He said simply.

My gaze locked on his and I scrutinized every inch of his face. But there was no flinch or change in the way he held himself. Oddly enough he was either a really good liar or he might actually be telling the truth.

"And what guarantee have I that you will not do my mind further damage?"

Naraku looked stunned or more so hurt and for some reason the expression pulled at my heart.

"To do you harm would kill me Kagome, what of this do you not understand."

His words were quiet, but the heavy feel of sincerity weighed them down and swarmed around me like a swarm of hornets. Hanging my head I whispered to for our ears alone.

"Do what you must."

Moments later I felt his warm fingertips on my temple. A shudder ran through me as I felt his power begin to circulate around us. It bathed over me like a hot mist and moments later my eyes saw not but shadows as I was plunged into darkness.

Naraku's P.O.V.

Her body fell forward into the curve of his chest and he righted her so that she could be comfortable. The one called Naraku looked down at her sleeping form, all warmth drained from his eyes.

His face was a calm mask, the epitome of control. He laid her back on the bed and pulled the covers over her. For a long time he stared at her, etching every feature to his memory. He had given up much to have the High Priestess of the Shikon Jewel and he would not lose her.

She had blossomed from an attractive bud to a gorgeous flower. Her long raven colored hair glistened as brightly as an ebony waterfall. The dark tendrils were satiny smooth as he fiddled with them and even from here; he could smell her scent rising off them. She smelled Moonlight Lilies, a delectably sweet and soothing aroma.

Tenderly he drew a clawed finger down the line of her well-chiseled cheekbone, then her jaw and then carefully the swell of her very full very tempting lips. He bent down to hover mere inches from her face but did not close the distance, no that would be for much later.

He pulled away from here moments before the door opened. A man clad in simple brown and white man's kimono entered the room. His average length brown hair and cold brown eyes would never make him handsome, but he made up for it with shrewdness.

"Does all go as planned Master Naraku?" The man asked.

Naraku turned from him and stared again down at Kagome. He did not understand why he would not let his gaze leave her; he knew only it did. Without even looking at him he replied.

"Yes Onigumo, all goes as planned. She will see and hear only what I want her to. She will soon turn against those she once loved. She will turn to me in her grief and I will be here as I always have. Only this time, she will have no way of turning back. I will make sure of it.

A/N Okay everyone that's the chapter. If anyone is confused please feel free to post it in your review or email me, I'll reply with an explanation as soon as possible. Do not worry; the chapters are about to get much longer. And all will be explained with time. I ask only that everyone is patient with this one. I thank you all for reading, and even more so for reviewing.

Be well, safe, and blessed.

Your faithful authoress,

TigressMoon.


	2. Memories

A/N This is where I combined anotherwork with this andthe novel part of this story begins to come into focus. Some of you might notice that the writing style changes. I noticed that I write differently for my novels than for my fanfics, but I still think all will be well once I change the characters to fit the Inuyasha setting. These chapters are going to be written in Kagome's P.O.V as she goes through these memories. I'm posting this warning now, and when the chapter comes up that this story is about to get significantly darker and there will be a rape scene. Those with weak constitutions should refrain from reading this story. For all others, I wish thee well on your literary journey.

Tigress.

Awaken to Twilight

Chapter 2: Memories

The night had been calm, cool and inviting. It had held no traces of the hell that was to come. We had been traveling for hours, my companions and myself, on alert for a danger we could not see but knew was there.

We made an interesting group the five of us.

There was Inuyasha Tai the now full demon son of the Great Inutashio.

As well as Kikyo, the woman of whom I was reincarnated and was now Inuyasha's mate.

Sesshoumaru Tai the Lord of the Western Lands and Inuyasha's half brother.

Kouga, the only one I remotely trusted in the group, the wolf demon prince of the Wolf Tribes.

And then there was myself, a miko.

I should have seen the ill luck in this, not one of our species got along with the other, and yet here we were traveling together. Too much time has passed for me to remember exactly where it was we were heading, more like than not we were searching for fragments of the Shikon Jewel. Nonetheless, I knew only that it was important and thus we had to get there.

We had been riding for hours, pushing our horses to the brink of exhaustion and yet the sun had set and we had not reached our destination. I had been sent to scout ahead for a place to spend the night.

In the near six years that I had rode with Inuyasha in search of the jewels shards many things have changed. Lord Sesshoumaru gave up his attempts to steal Tetsiega from his brother and has since joined us in our quest. Sango and Miroku were forced to leave when Sango became pregnant with Miroku's child. They left the fate of Miroku and their unborn child in our hands. And I have no intention of failing them.

Kouga too has joined our party, not so much as his usual reason which was to have me as his mate but to honestly help in the fight against Naraku and avenge his clan mates. And myself…that is another story. My powers as a miko have grown and changed, finally settling into their full potency.

One of the more interesting powers I acquired was the art of shapeshifting. And it is one that has become very useful. In time of despair, I have used this gift as a means of escape this world. Even at this moment, I am using it to avoid the others. Or more so, to find us a temporary home.

A foreboding thought clung to my mind as I flew over the vast grasslands in the form of a golden eagle, searching for a place in which for us to lay our heads. I found an abandoned cave not far from a small oasis. Even my eyes could scarce pick it up, it would do.

I returned at a slightly slower speed, checking to see if I had been followed. Habit forced me to do so, and in this case I had been right. There were footsteps in the soil that I could see even from my altitude and know it did not belong to our company. I sent word ahead to Kouga to start hiding our tracks.

I lead them to our surrogate home; and shuddered as I felt the wave of power Kouga released to erect barriers about the place. For a while I perched at the entrance, searching for whatever had been following us. But I could see nothing. Inuyasha 's voice caught me off guard and I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Come on Kagome. You've done enough for the night, come on over here and rest." He told me, while putting an arm around his beloved Kikyo.

I stared at the both of them for a moment but did not move. I glared at him, then clicked a 'no' with my beak and turned back to the mouth of the cave.

I felt the wind move about me a moment later and realized Kouga had come to sit by my side. Kouga bettered me in height by about three inches; his build was lean yet solid. He had sharp cerulean colored eyes and long jet hair, pulled away from his face in a high ponytail. It made the ivory tone of his skin stand out all the more.

"Talk to me." He said simply. It was his was of saying; tell me what's on your mind.

I sighed through my beak and returned to my human form. I was considered tall for a woman at five feet ten inches tall, but the height felt normal to me. I had pale milky white skin that was complimented by large almond shaped eyes that were a vibrant sapphire. My hair was a glossy black and fell just enough to caress my shoulders. I was built curvy but a definite layer of muscle kept me from being fragile.

"And what pray tell do you want me to say?" I asked him.

"Why you've been so quiet today, why you've not stopped looking over your shoulder, and why you told me to put barriers up?" He replied.

My eyes drifted back momentarily towards the mouth cave before back at him.

"It's a precaution that always should be taken, barriers are necessary. I am always quiet, and I have reason to be wary. Something is out there."

He took my chin between his fingers and turned my face to his, for a moment I froze at the contact, and he noted it but stared deep into my eyes.

"Nothing out there can hurt us, I will not let it."

I shook my head and pulled away from his grasp.

"You should be informed Kouga of the Wolf Tribes, that there are still those who can kill you or any of us. Do not think that you are invincible, or _I_ will show you how wrong you are." I snapped, although more lightly than I meant to.

He chuckled.

"I look forward to it Kagome." He said and planted a gossamer kiss on my cheek. I bit back a growl and he laughed, and then he returned to his seat by the fire.

Kouga knew me well enough to know I do not allow men to touch me, yet he would chose at convenient moments to forget. If I had to remind him again, I would make sure he regretted it. The last creature to forget this had ended up with his arm broken in three places.

Sighing I stared at my company. My eyes drifted fleetingly to the happy couple, and I found it strange looking at Inuyasha.

He was about 6'3" in height, with lightly tanned skin and high cheekbones. He was built lean but I knew muscle lay under the clothes he wore. His eyes when they saw me shifted from brilliant gold to a cautious amber.

There was and always will be a tension between us. Two years ago he had betrayed me for Kikyo, because she had discovered a way to turn him into a full demon. What they both did made me lose any respect I had had left for them. She had found a way to revive Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father.

Doing so, Inuyasha would drink his father's blood and become a full demon. It had succeeded in that sense, but the newly revived Inutashio demanded a sacrifice of flesh before he would return to the grave. I…was to be that sacrifice of flesh. What he did to me, is why I don't let men touch me.

And to add insult to injury he had left me to die with his dead bitch laughing all the while. It is because of this that even know I am unsure as you why I am here. There was a great deal of mutual hatred between us, and yet he had asked me here under the pretext that I would be handsomely paid.

My gaze drifted then to his only weakness, Kikyo. She was willowy and frail, called beautiful in her life she was a dark shadow of her former self now. She and I had an agreement, she avoid me and I would not have to kill her. I was that strong now where I could fight them both off without being mortally wounded. She distracted me from the thought when she giggled as Inuyasha playfully nipped her ear and I growled.

In my heart of hearts, I hated that Inuyasha as one of the most manipulative, sadistic people I had ever met, had managed to find someone who loved him regardless. While I, who would have given my life for anyone I cared about, was alone. If the word for it is jealously, than I am guilty as charged and do not care.

It baffled me however, that in the presence of his beloved he turned into a cuddling puppy. I guess one could say; she brought out the good in him. Although how it was possible I would never know.

Turning away from them my eyes found Kouga. There are many things I could and should say about him but I will not. I knew that deep down, past his rough around the edges exterior was a noble heart. One I knew also beat for me. I knew he was passing fond of me, one might even say love. But we both knew that it would never happen.

Finally, my eyes fell upon the resting Sesshoumaru. He was slightly taller than Inuyasha; and built similarly, lean but with power hidden beneath. His long silvery white hair framed his face allowing his chiseled cheekbones to show. His eyes were an icy gold, but the instances were we locked eyes were few and far in between. The eldest son of Inutashio was an enigma I had not cared to try to solve.

Sometimes I wondered what he saw when he looked at me. Did he see a miko who was enemy to his people by birthright? Did he see a woman who had no place in this group? Or did he simply see me as the creature who had inadvertently caused the second death of his father.

Inutashio in his past life had only like humans for one reason. That reason was what caused Inuyasha's birth. He thought that once revived he would be able to do the same with me. Instead he had gotten a purified blade lodged in his heart.

Mikos in demonic society are held just slightly over humans, and despised almost as much if not more. This internal hatred of my kind and myself is what forced Inutashio to do the worst thing any man could do to a woman.

I shuddered against the memory and the cold, and when I looked up again I found that Sesshoumaru had awaken and his eyes were fixed on me. Again I saw the quiet calculations that played through his eyes when he saw me.

I did not look away, force of habit and pride kept me from ever turning my gaze downward. And as I expected he looked away first. Sometimes I wondered if it was guilt that kept him from looking at me for long, or if it was simply disgust.

It is strange now that I think on it. Inuyasha thought we would've made a cute couple if the both of us would ever admit it. An ironic smile crossed my features, a fleeting one for a shifted back into an eagle, but one nonetheless. I find it ironic, because how does one make a 'cute couple' with the heir of the man who helped kill your heart.

I glided down into the back of the cave to perch on one of the higher crevices. There I would sleep, out of the reach of any who would seek my company, namely Kouga. With one eye half open I took one final look at my company then drifted into peaceful sleep.


	3. Touch of Betrayal

By: TigressMoon

Awaken to Twilight

Chapter 3: Touch of Betrayal

A strong arm shook my shoulder trying to wake me. I reacted instantly by grabbing the hand and forcing myself awake. As my eyes cleared I realized it was Inuyasha and released his arm. My body ached still from the shocking, but I was already healing rapidly.

There was a weight to my limbs however that could not be attributed to the volts and knew that I'd been chained. Before panic could grip me I forced myself to stand and pulled at the chains. But they did not yield. I snarled; they were too short to even reach the other half of the cell.

I growled and looked around realizing that Inuyasha and I were not alone in this large 20 by 30 foot cell. Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and Kouga were here, shaken up but no worse for the wear. At least they were all alive, which is more than the leader of marauders had told me. I stared at all of them for a moment, assessing their injuries.

Inuyasha's ability to move let me know that he was not chained and realized that none of the others were too. I glared wondered why only I had received such special treatment.

Whatever injuries Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had acquired was already healed with only the faint bruises on their face and arms to say that they'd been harmed. Kikyo was fine, dazed but fine. She stayed close to her beloved. Kouga sat in the opposite corner of the cell a trail of blood trickling down the side of his forehead. But he seemed not to notice.

I sent a tentative thread into his mind asking if he was ok, he jumped at the intrusion and stared at me. His eyes widened for a second and I wondered why it was so. There was a lost look in his eyes. As if he were trying to tell me something but couldn't. When I could not figure it out he gave a deep shuddering sigh and looked away from me.

I was given no time to ask why he was troubled for the scrapping of boots on the concrete and a key opening a lock caught my attention. I heard a door open and moments later twin guards with a third behind them appeared.

The last I soon learned was not a guard, instead he was a nobleman, and I thought maybe the lord of the house. He looked in the cell his eyes searching and then his eyes rested on me and he smiled.

He whispered something that my ears could not pick up. Then he looked each of us over carefully.

"Throw down your weapons." He ordered, his voice was commanding and cultured. I was right in thinking him a nobleman.

"I ain't given you my sword you bastard." Inuyasha told him.

The nobleman laughed.

"You have not changed Son of Inutashio. You are trespassing on forbidden land, I have the right to demand anything you possess." He replied.

"I go wherever the hell I want." Inuyasha snapped arrogantly, I stared at him. He was in no position to be so bold.

The nobleman laughed at this too.

"If you may go as you please, leave this cell." He mocked and Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"Exactly young one, you _cannot_ go as you please. And it is because of your lack of protocol that you are in this position."

As many times as I had hoped to see the day when Inuyasha was put in his place…this was not what I had in mind. I was quickly beginning to become agitated; me and cages did not exactly mesh well.

Then his eyes then rested on me again.

"Well not just that."

He moved over to where I stood against the bars and I had to fight not to try and put some more distance between us.

"So you are Kagome." He said while his eyes took me in from head to toe, he and I were exactly the same height, and I gazed effortlessly into his eyes.

"...Not quite what I expected..."

I stared at him for a moment, not really knowing what to say. This time when he smiled I knew what it said. Smiles like that are the cliché 'I know something you don't know'

"Then again my lord always did have rather…interesting tastes."

I glared at him, I knew the double meaning to that phrase and this time did not care think of my pride as I drew back from him. He smiled and before he could say anything further I asked.

"Why are we here?"

"Aren't you more concerned about why _you_ are here Kagome, I think the others should be the last of your worries." He declared with the same smile. It was beginning to irritate me.

"Why are we here?" I asked again unfazed.

"And stubborn too, a terrible combination. We will have to see what can be done about this."

This time I could not help but growl, mind games were fine; I played them well. But I detested cells; they tended to bring back bad memories, I wanted out of here and now. I dipped into a mock curtsy and let my voice rise to an elegant drawl.

"While I would normally be more than happy to play word games until the break of dawn my lord…"

"Garrison." He put in helpfully.

"My lord Garrison, I currently have not the patience for it. So if you would be so kind, please explain why w…" I stopped and corrected myself. "Why _I_ was brought here?"

The noble clapped his hands together, "Bravo my lady, excellent. So you _can_ be charming should you so choose."

I huffed indignantly and he smiled again.

"It has come to the attention of my master that there is a miko found strong enough to be worthy of him." He began.

My head cocked to the side in confusion and then I turned to look at Inuyasha whose eyes were intent on the noble and refusing to meet my gaze. My eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Dare I ask how your _master_ came upon such information?" I asked my teeth clenched.

"My dear lady," He said patronizingly. "I believe you know."

Inuyasha met my gaze then, not a single shred of remorse showed on his face. And that if nothing else made me angrier.

"Yes…I think I do." My eyes returned to the courtier and asked. "So what does he want with me?"

All laughter faded from the noble's face as if a hand had been drawn down it. The solemnity suited him better. His gaze was cautious as he declared.

"In exchange from the freedom of your companions, my lord asks for one night with the priestess named Kagome."

Before anger could overpower me I said very slowly and very carefully.

"I…am no man's…whore."

The noble shook his head. "My lady you do not understand…"

"_I_ AM _**NO MAN'S**_ _WHORE_!"

I snarled with all the venom I could muster. When I was done, the rafters were still shaking from the sheer force of my voice. I was breathing heavily now, nearly all of my control gone. Only the chains that bound me kept me from attacking him.

"Kagome you do not have a choice. My lord has been starving himself in preparation for this."

My head cocked to the side. "Starving?" I repeated.

It was Sesshoumaru who answered my question; I had forgotten he and everyone else were there.

"He has probably been keeping himself from any kind of…release in anticipation."

I shook my head, desperately trying to understand what was being told to me. "You can't be serious."

"Oh but he is, my lord has been so anxious in meeting you. He is expecting you tonight."

I shook my head again. "Then I send my apologies, but I will not play whore for anyone."

The noble frowned then shrugged his shoulders. "Well that is your choice dear Kagome, but you should be aware that my master will have someone tonight. Your choice in the matter however resides in who it will be, you…" His eyes turned to Kikyo. "Or her."

I saw Inuyasha lock a protective arm around his beloved as he hissed showing his fangs. His anger was expected but what he said then was not.

"That was not part of the deal Garrison." He growled before he knew what he said, when he did he spared me a glance.

_Deal?_ I repeated the word in my mind before another began buzzing in my mind.

The word was betrayal.

The stench of it began to fill the room, just a touch thought.

My grip on the chains grew until I thought an imprint of my fingers would remain. My whole body tensed as I glared at Inuyasha with all the hatred and anger I could muster. A shadow began to creep into the room, the shadow being my anger taking physical form. I felt it swirl around me and smolder under my skin.

I saw neither Garrison nor the guards beginning to pull away from me, nor Kouga begin to awaken from his stupor, nor Sesshoumaru whose eyes had never left mine. My eyes were focused solely on Inuyasha, forcing myself not to believe what I was being told.

"I will await your answer, you have ten minutes." The noble and the others were gone in a flash.

A dead silence resonated in the dungeon, as if all held their breaths. I watched Inuyasha, my mind mulling over what I had heard. I refused to believe that he had brought me here as a bargaining chip. I refused to think that he would sell me like a piece of meat for his own affairs.

It was he who broke the silence with. "…Kagome…"

"_Not a word._" I snarled. "Not a _single_ word until I say otherwise" I added in a growl.

Surprisingly, he remained quiet. I took deep breaths trying to sooth myself back into calm, but I let the anger stay in my eyes.

"Demon…tell me you have not done what I think you have." I asked but all he did was turn his head from me. "Tell me what little of my heart remains is not being threatened. Tell me you did not sell me to him."

"Tell me you didn't betray me _again_!" My voice was threatening to break. I strained against the chains forcing him to look at me. "_Tell me _you _did not_ make a deal forcing me share his _bed_!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" He yelled back.

All eyes turned to the demon prince. My own were beginning to cloud with tears as I sagged against my bonds and gazed at the floor. It was Kikyo who broke the silence as she laughed. Her eyes were sparkled with barely controlled glee as she asked.

"Is it true Inuyasha." He looked away from her as he had me. "Did you really?" Her voice was cheery, as if this were pleasant conversation.

He looked at her, taking her hands in his and said. "I couldn't let them hurt you. It was the only way to buy us safe passage."

"SO YOU AUCTIONED HER OFF LIKE SOME SLAVE!" Kouga yelled.

Kouga's reaction was the only one that kept me in place. He was up and on his feet faster than anyone could see. Had it not been for Sesshoumaru who held him back, nothing would have stopped him from trying to tear Inuyasha apart.

"After all she has been through…after all she's endured in the name of your family…you would pull this!" He snarled. "You _sick bastard_!"

"Do none of you understand that I had no choice!" Inuyasha yelled again in defense. "It was between her or Kikyo." He looked at Kikyo. "And I would let them do her no harm."

My voice rang clear over them all as a blood-curdling laugh.

I began laughing then and it forced them all to stop. My voice bitter and hollow, a sound that should never have come from human lips. Chained to a wall about to endure untold horrors, I laughed at the irony. I forced my head up, the laughter making my tears slide down my cheeks.

Only Inuyasha would understand what I had done, for he was one of few who had ever provoked me into doing it. I was beginning to slip into the Chaos Realms, the place of madness that I had recoiled into when my world threatened to swallow me whole.

I gazed up at him, my eyes alternating between their usual sapphire to a still icy gray. My whole body was trembling but I steady myself enough to say.

"Why…am I not…surprised?" I declared my voice a venomous purr. "I mean after all, what was I ever to you...save the means to an end."

"Kagome…you must understand this was the only way. I knew you wouldn't let them hurt her."

Inuyasha stepped cautiously forward his hand reaching out to me. For a moment the madness subsided to be replaced by hatred and I bristled against the wall before snarling.

"Do not touch me!" He stopped mid step. "Yours is the touch of betrayal, and I will not have it on my skin."

When I saw the shocked expression on his face, as ifI had insulted him the madness took me again and I began to laugh again. Ilet my back recline against the wall. "Of course demon lord, I know what you think. You were counting on it."

A cruel smile settled onto my features as I began to fantasize about all the things I would have done to him if I were not bound to the wall. I noticed then however that Kouga 's eyes watched me with a mixture of fear and sorrow. I realized he had never seen me like this.

I smiled at him, the gesture deceptively welcoming, and declared with a purr. "Do not worry so dear Kouga." I told him. "This is merely one of the darker facets of my personality, brought on as one of many…side effects of all that was done to me in my past."

He was confused and told me so. "Kagome…I do not understand."

"Did they not tell you dearling?" I asked mockingly surprised as I gazed at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "How strange, neither both the heirs of those who destroyed me told you of their handiwork."

"Do not do this Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and I laughed again.

"Oh, you're no fun demon lord." I declared and straightened myself.

I knew what it was they saw when they looked at me. My eyes held a glimmer so wicked that it made them shudder. And a cruel almost dangerously playful smile made them recoil.

"It is after all a riveting story. You should be proud of your heritage." My gaze returned to Kouga. "I am sorry however to say that you are the only one who does not know." My eyes turned to Kikyo.

"It was all that_ bitch's_ fault."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared, but he was silences when Kikyo touched his arm.

I smiled at her, inadvertently flashing a bit of fang and watched as Inuyasha wrapped a protective arm around her. "I thank you Kikyo, you always were a sweet girl."

For the first time since all this happened, my eyes rested on Sesshoumaru, who had released his hold on Kouga and watching me as well. I began then.

"The short and rather candid version of it all is that after Inuyasha accepted the deal to have me as his father's sacrificial lamb in return for him being a full demon. I was brought before their father." My gaze turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha's father nearly _raped_ me to _death_."

If nothing else, being able to slip into insanity had its good sides. It allowed speaking of such things without completely breaking down.

"And after he was done raping and beating the life out of me, he locked me in a cell not much different than this one." It was then I looked away from them all, seeing things that only I knew were there. As the image replayed itself in my mind.

"He _left me_, with my _own screams_ echoing in my ears, the image of _hell_ flashing before my eyes, and _anguish_ of what he had _done to me_ raging through my body. He left me there like that for a _week_, where I neither ate, drank, nor slept." I paused letting my eyes meet each of theirs.

"I went _mad_ in that cell and when they left me to rot, I nearly died insane. Even when I escaped I never fully recovered from it." All eyes were on me know.

"It is why even now those times when I should scream or yell I simply start laughing, it is a sign that I have conveniently slipped into insanity. So really my dear friends, you need not worry about me in this state, eventually I will force myself out of it. When that will be I cannot tell you, I rather enjoy the numbness it allows."

For a long moment no one spoke, and yet all eyes were on me. I gazed back at them, my own as hollow as I felt. Inuyasha stepped forward, again to break the silence.

"Kagome, the score between yourself and my family is a long one, and one not likely to be settled. I ask only that you do not take it out on those I care about."

"As you did on mine, or did you forget how you cut me off from my family so I would have no choice but to help you."

He shuddered at my unflinching honesty then said. "But what will you do?" When I said nothing he gave a long sigh then said.

"For what it is worth Kagome, it wasn't supposed to end like this."

A smile crossed my face then, one of the few things I could do this deep in madness. I sagged against the wall, letting it support my weight. I leaned my head back on the cool granite and closed my eyes. Slowly, racking shudders swept through my body as wave upon wave of emotions I had so long fought to keep down were threatening to overpower me.

The laughter began to overtake me again and before I wouldn't be able to say anything further I whispered. "Of course demon lord, it never is, is it?"

I began then to fight the madness, pulling myself away from its hold. Tears ran down my face and mingled with the low rumbling chortle that escaped my lips. Then the laughter turned into a half roar half scream. It was a sound made by myself and the beast within me as we both mourned. And with that sound, I ripped myself from the Chaos Realms.

By the time I had finished a guard had appeared to see what was the matter, I gazed at his startled face and said through panting breaths.

"Tell your master…that I will come."


	4. Broken

A/N I'm posting this here instead of my bottom a/n because some people may be too shocked from the story to read it. First off thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Especially Luci Incarnate, Eri's Puppet, White Tiger Princess, and Orianna-san-InuKagLuva; you all are wonderful and your reviews have really helped me. And I'll answer your questions.

**Eri's Puppet:** The chains were magicked against her magic, and shapeshifting in a sense in a magic. (Trust me if it had been up to me, Inuyasha would have been more than mauled)

**White Tiger Princess:** I've made Kagome about 25 the age the character in my novel I based her on. Sadly there is no Shippo in this story, but for everyone's sake he's with Sango and Miroku (Didn't want to kill off Shippo) The next chapter will be in Narrator P.O.V. for specific reasons and the rest will probably alternate between characters. Yes it's a Kag/Sess paring and Inuyasha is now a full demon, read over beginning of Touch of Betrayal.

Thanks again and look forward to what you think. As I said before if anyone is overly confused just let me know and I'll explain everything. Now onward with the chapter.

WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. RAPE, BLOOD, AND VIOLENCE.

Let it not be said that I warned no one or I will be thoroughly vexed.

Sincerely,

Tigress.

Chapter 4

…Broken…

The shoulder high bathwater that had been drawn for me was as hot as a person could possibly stand. And the firm hands of baths attendant attempted to massage the tension from my joints and muscles. But I could not feel it. My body had numbed itself, both physically and mentally, and I was no longer aware of my surroundings.

I had recoiled into the depths of my soul, the well of my own power. One of the few places that no creature could follow me. It was here that I tried to get a grip on my situation.

I was about to embark on a deadly assignation, were I neither knew nor trusted the creature to whom had fought for me. I knew that tonight would be painful and one I would never forget.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I had not realized that the attendants had stopped their work. It was only when a foreign scent reached my nose did I know I was not alone in the room.

I gazed around trying to focus on the presence I felt. A pair of glowing eyes was gazing back at me and my own narrowed into a glare.

"Why are you doing this Kagome?"

A creature stepped out of the shadows as fluidly as any feline. The creature was Sesshoumaru. And he was the least person I was expected to see.

"I do this because I must Sesshoumaru." I replied and recoiled deeper into the water.

"You do not. You could leave here without looking back; there is no love to be lost between you and Inuyasha nor his clay bitch Kikyo. And yet here you are about to risk your life to save ours."

I looked away from him before saying. "Do not be offended Sesshoumaru, but I do not do this for you." I looked at him then. "It is in my nature to protect, I have no qualms about giving my life for those I care about. And Inuyasha played off that. He knew I couldn't leave anyone to a fate I once endured."

"Had it been only Inuyasha and myself, would you have left us?" He asked.

I regarded him for a long moment than replied. "Inuyasha I would have left to die as he did me, but you…you I would have saved."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why would you have me spared?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Because you have never done me harm Sesshoumaru, or at least intentionally. Your brother has done it many times and more likely than not will continue to." I replied casually.

"Even though it was my father who…"

My eyes locked with his then. "Say it demon lord…it is not the word that can do me harm." I pointed out.

"Even though I am the son of the man who raped you."

"The sins of the parent should not burden the child. That if nothing else, is the reason."

Sesshoumaru regarded me for a long moment, as if for once he were finally seeing me, or maybe he was simply trying to understand me.

"I remember just before he died…my father told me a story about human women… and of quote 'a miko bitch' he taught a lesson to." His words were careful, as if he were wary of what my reaction might be.

"He said she was a stubborn wench, who never realized her place until he was through with her." His eyes then met mine and he finished. "If it means anything at all miko…know…that he was wrong."

And at that he melted back into the shadows. My eyes remained in the spot where he had been and I shook my head thoroughly confused. As the attendants reappeared with a two-piece white and gold ensemble I could not help think to myself.

Wasn't I lucky to be held in such high regard of immortals?

I paced the length of the room to pass the time. The room had been carved into the stones and then painted a rich dark gold. The glow of the firelight danced along the wall making the vibrant colors stand out all the more, in ways it reminded me of Egypt.

Even more so were the gold bracelets and anklets that jingled as I moved. Tiny gold beads had been strung in my hair and made a surprisingly pleasant sound if I shook them. I ignored them all as I continued to pace.

"Would you do that all night if I let you?"

I whirled around, the silk of my skirt rustling, as I tried to find the source of the voice. A man that one would have called a Greek god was casually reclining in a chair not far from where I paced. His face was hidden behind a mask that also hooded behind his head covering his hair.

His sculpted chest was bare and seemed to glow. Muscle laced his long arms and could tell from his long slender fingers he had a grip as strong if not stronger than my own. He was covered from the hipbones down by a skirt the masculine version to the one I wore. Both were fashioned from Egyptian designs.

He regarded me calmly as if he thought the battle already won. "Do I meet your approval?" He asked.

"I could ask my lord the same." I replied with a scowl. His eyes wormed their way up and down my body and he then replied.

"There is much to approve of my lady."

His voice was smooth and velvet thick, and I forced myself not to shudder. He seemed the type to go for reactions, a provocateur of sorts.

"You did not answer my question dear Kagome."

I let my eyes level with his before saying. "I need not your permission to do something so natural to me."

I then returned to pacing, which in fact was natural to me, another unfortunate side effect of my imprisonment. It was one of the few things I could do in my cell to pass the time, and was something I do now when agitated.

"I was forewarned of your…candor my lady, quite frankly I find it charming. However you still did not answer me." He declared.

I knew not well enough his temper to risk what he'd do. I already was on unfamiliar territory, even I knew when to not push my luck.

"…Yes, I would."

"Then we will have to rectify that with a compromise, I believe introductions are in order and what better way than with a dance."

He rose fluidly from his seat and towered over me at 6'2". I tried to take a step back but he was upon me before I could take it. My hand was in his and he tried to pull me closer to him. I put my hand on his chest to keep our bodies from touching.

But the moment I touched him a jolt went through my body, one that apparently went through him as well.

"Interesting reaction little one."

He declared and this time I could not stop him from drawing me into his arms. He led me in the dance, his movements surefooted and graceful, and for once I followed a lead. He smelled like ginger and embers, the scent were so thick it was hard to breath in deeply around him.

"Why have you brought me here?"

He looked down at me. "I would think it quite obvious."

"Humor me." I implored.

"For many ages I have been searching for a creature strong enough to be considered worthy of me. When I heard about you I could barely believe it. It had seemed to good to be true."

Before I could stop him he dipped me, forcing me to cling to him. He smiled then and brought his face within centimeters of my own.

"And yet low and behold you are as real as I."

"So you just wanted to screw me?" I asked when we were both right side up.

"Not in the way your making it seem, but yes." His grip on my wrists tightened. "And I will."

He forced me from him so fast that it made me stagger. Before I could catch myself, one had grasped my hair and pulled my head back. The last thing I knew was a sharp impact at the side of my head and then I saw naught but darkness.

Moments later, when I came to I found I could not open my eyes. He had blindfolded me. I tried to move but my wrists and ankles had been bond. Before panic could overtake me, I pulled at the restraints testing their strength.

"Now do not squirm just yet my lady," A voice cooed, and I realized it was my tormentor.

I did not have time to respond because he was already beginning to remove my clothes. I snarled and fought against his grip but he held me down with one hand.

"If you fight me, it will only hurt more." He seemed to think about it then said. "Actually, that may not be so had."

I had seen his member hard and ready under the silk fabric before he'd knocked me unconscious. And somehow I knew he was larger than any man I had ever seen. Let alone had experienced. I tried to say 'no' as he began to force my legs open, but he buried himself inside me with a single thrust. I screamed out then, the pain nearly blinding me.

A haze covered my mind's eye so that even then I could not know what he looked like. I heard him give a husky growl and began to move inside of me, slowly at first as he reveled in the tight sheath of my body. There had been no preparation for this, and he was too large for me.

He began to quicken his pace then, as if he just wanted to spend himself inside me and then be done. It was all I could hope for.

_Scream for me again Kagome._ He purred in my mind.

I shook my head angrily, snarling as I tried to break free of his grasp. He paused while still inside of me.

"No. You will not scream for me." His voice was playful and almost quizzical. "How foolish of me to think you would yield so quickly."

He pulled himself out of me so quickly that I gasped. For a moment I lay panting then again tried to break free of my bonds. But no matter how hard I pulled they would not give. Worse off, they were magicked like the chains in the dungeon, and I couldn't shift out of them.

The haze over my mind's eye lifted enough for me to see around me. He still wore his mask and he appeared to my right. My sight was still blurry but I made out a box in his hand.

"I am letting you see this my lady because I have a very special present for you."

He opened the box and I saw that it was lined with black velvet. But there was something on it; it glistened like steel and some how I recognized it as a blade. It glistened as brightly as star and the deadly edge smiled at me.

"No." I whispered and began to pull at the binds.

He ignored me and began to draw the blade down the length of my arm. It was then I knew how sharp the blade was because seconds after the edge began to kiss my skin, a fiery burn settled over my skin. Because the blade was so fine, to be as painful as he wanted it to be it had to be done slowly.

On top of that this creature was making designs in my skin. I felt a curling loop, peaks and valleys as if he were spelling something out. But before I could figure out what he put more pressure behind the point and traced a sharp line down arm. I gasped and fought the urge to jerk which would send the blade ever deeper into my flesh.

"Oh don't you like it." He asked. "What a pity." He cooed.

He began tracing a line down the hollow of my throat, then around the edge of my breasts. Swirling inward to the nipple and then back out. I panted and squirmed trying not to make the damage worse, but I could not remain still from the searing burn of it all.

He did the same with my other breast and then began to lick along the trail of it before capturing my breast with his mouth. I shuddered and I could almost feel him smile. Then the blade began to trail downward. He traced long slender lines down my stomach and then my hips. When I realized his path I cried out.

"By the Goddess, no! You can't."

I declared my voice rising as I fought desperately to break the ropes, blood was beginning to pool on them. I hadn't even realized he'd cut my wrists as well.

"Oh but I can." He said while with one hand he again pried my legs open again.

"Please…don't do this! By the Goddess in all the heavens!" Tears were beginning to sting my eyes. "I beg you…do not do this!"

He ignored me and with enough force to send my mind for a loop he plunged the blade into my woman's core. I screamed then, enough to make the rafters shudder and anything glass around us shatter.

I screamed as if my very soul would pour out of me and end my pain if it were loud enough. My mind could not comprehend, my body refused to accept. I squirmed and tried not to buck with the blade still inside me but for all the heavens what else could I do. Goddess the pain, he was tearing into me, _cutting_ into me.

"I like my bitches tight Kagome, but not too tight."

He stabbed the blade into me once…twice…and then a third, each time drawing the blade out slowly. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was like I was being torn apart from the inside. He pulled the blade out; only replace it with his still swollen member. He entered me with enough force that I tore into my own skin with my nails trying not to scream.

For a moment, I was frozen in pure pain and terror. And then he began to move again. Slowly at first, taking long deliberate strokes as if trying to coax me into accepting him. But I couldn't. The pain might not have been as worse, but they tore through my heart. Killing what was left of it.

Then his pace began to pick up, and I could not stop the small whimpering noises from escaping me. I could feel his pleasure, could sense his morbid intoxication as he fed on my agony. Every downward thrust sent another wave of fire through my core. And as he sped up the pain grew worse, I could feel him reaching his climax and knew that I could not hold it in anymore.

I screamed just as he reached his limit. The sound was ripped from my body just before I felt a pair of razor sharp fangs bite into my neck. My body froze and I winced as he bit down harder. With husky roar he buried himself inside of me one final time.

When he pulled away from me I could have cried for joy had I not been in so much pain. When he was no longer so close I could smell my own blood thick in the air, felt it pool around me as it slowly flowed from between my legs. Tears streamed down my face as I could only imagine what had been done to my womb.

I did not know where he had disappeared to till I felt his tongue at my heart. I jerked but he stilled my body with his large hands. His tongue played with the bloody folds of my core and I could feel his smile against my skin.

"…No." I whispered, my voice hoarse and broken from screaming.

But he ignored me. I felt his tongue inside me and I whimpered in pain. He lapped at the gory mess like a cat with cream; and I swear even now I thought he was purring. Again I tried to fight him, but all he did was force his tongue deeper inside me.

I must have made some pleading sound for he pulled away from me. Seconds later the blindfold was removed. My vision was so drenched in crimson that I could make out his form. Wiping away the blood from his chin he appeared before my face.

But like everything else was slowly becoming a blur. All around me color was washing away into dim shadowy grays. To cope my mind was taking itself into Chaos, and soon I would join it.

"You did well my lady, very well for your first time. But do not worry, there will be many more."

I shook my head at the very thought. Ignoring the pain throughout my body I tried again to free myself, it was half-hearted at best. I had almost no energy left.

"So you still have strength yet my dear."He declared and came to sit by me. "That can easily be rectified."

I saw the blade inching towards my throat again and whispered. "Please…don't…"

There was a crash and an angry battle cry just before my world turned to shadows.

A/N That is the end of chapter four and it will be the last chapter on memories written in Kagome's point of view at least. Or at least her point of view written with 'I' or 'me'.

DON'T ANYONE **DARE** FLAME ME FOR THIS.

I warned several times. And I would like to state that writing this was not my idea, blame shrinks who find it 'therapeutic'. I did not jest when I said Kagome and I shared many things in common in this story.

This chapter is for all those who lost their hearts likes this. You are not alone.


	5. Memories End

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Nor do I own Evanescence's "Hello" (killer album by the way)

Awaken to Twilight

Chapter 5:

Memories End.

She was in pain.

It was clear to see as she writhed and squirmed on the cool earth. But even this she didn't seem aware of as she thrashed about, trying desperately to get away from whatever was plaguing her mind and body.

It had been hours since Kagome had rescued from the clutches of the rogue demon, and when she had been found. Many had thought the miko dead. The pain-laced aura that had led them to the room was heart-rending and there had been so much blood. That scent alone, even without the aura, could have led them to the demon's chambers. Everyone thought that the ordeal had killed her.

But it hadn't, Kagome had survived, but to what future was unsure. The rogue demon was still alive and seeking to reclaim his prize. They had been moving nonstop for hours trying to keep the distance between them large. They had thought that things would have gotten better. But they didn't.

Suddenly, still beaten and broken from the ordeal, Kagome had risen and began walking off. If any tried to stop her, she snarled with all the venom of a hellcat and kept them at bay.

That had been three hours ago. The last two she had done nothing but writhe and fight against herself.

For two hours she had been like this. Two hours they had waited and hoped that she would be all right, that she'd awake from this stupor and be ok. But their hopes were in vain; the miko would never be ok again.

Her mouth opened in a strangled scream but no sound escaped her lips. Her brow was furrowed in pain and her mouth gaped open exposing still razor sharp fangs. Her claws reached out, trying desperately to fight off her attacker but nothing was there in their eyes.

In the struggle she had marred her already torn skin, her blood was thick in the air. Something had to be done; this could not go on for much longer. She'd kill herself or turn on them in her madness. Also rain clouds were brewing on the horizon, and the rain would be heavy.

They all could not stay with her and risk capture. So one would stay and the others would leave. Somehow in her state, Kagome knew when the others had left. She had heard them arguing before over who it would be, but she did not hear who had won. She knew not who was here now. And quite frankly she didn't care.

The only other thing she became aware of was the drop in the air pressure just before a drizzle began to fall.

Whoever had been left to care for Kagome began to walk towards her. Her struggles had stopped and for a moment she lay spread eagle on the earth panting. Her muscles were still tight from the strain but the worst had passed.

Cautiously they stepped towards her, when they was about three yards away her lips curled in a snarl that followed moments later. Her eyes narrowed in warning but they were still turning up to the cloudy sky.

Her warning growl was all she could muster, and she did not try to move away when they came and sat beside her.

Kagome felt their gaze on her for a moment. She knew not that her once luminescent eyes were now glazed over with pain and staring. Goddess only knew what was now going through her mind, if it was not completely shattered.

Tenderly they picked her up off the ground and she did not struggle. Instead she remained perfectly still and pliant in their arms. They began to walk towards the only shade to be found.

Her head tilted towards them of her own volition none can be sure. She seemed to see and yet did not. Nothing stirred those now still cerulean pools. She opened her mouth as if to breathe but instead she began to sing.

"_Playground school bell rings again."_

Her voice was melodious and soft the tone touched with ever so sweet sorrow.

"_Rain clouds come to play again."_

At first it seemed she was speaking nonsense but as the song continued it became apparent that it was not.

"_Has no one told you she's not breathing?"_

She was set down under the shady tree, and her eyes began to flutter closed.

"_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello."_

She felt a phantom presence enter her mind, and she recoiled into herself to see who it was. The landscape was splattered with colors, its layout holding a meadow, and a mountain range just at the horizon. The skies were a whirl of violent patterns and yet eerily gray.

A large hill could be seen not far away, where at the summit a woman stood. As one climbed the hill the green grass gave way to reddish brown dirt, it seemed here nothing would grow.

Kagome was there, clad in a simple white gown and standing before a large red sphere, were deep inside a person could be seen. A life-sized image of the Kagome floated in the scarlet orb.

She turned to see whoever had followed her into her mind. But only saw a misty gray figure, undistinguishable.

"_If I smile and don't believe."_

She said while a smile crossing her face.

"_Soon I know I'll awake from this dream."_

A voice was trying to tell her that this was not a dream that this was not real and she needed help. A hand was stretched out to her but she backed away angrily, her eyes filled with scorn.

"_Don't try to fix to me I'm not broken."_

She turned to the woman in the sphere, the woman that was herself.

"_Hello, I am the lye living for you so can hide."_

She said to the woman. The woman seemed to hear her words and tears began to stream from her eyes.

"_Don't cry."_

She reached out as if to wipe away her tears but her hands merely passed through the wall and then pass the woman.

Her eyes widened with shock and sorrow, and she curled her hand into a fist. She stared at figure and then fell to her knees, tears filling her own eyes. She did nothing to stop them from falling as she continued.

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping."_

Her voice reached a touching sweetness, an endearing high.

"_Hello, while I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday."_

The high note held then began to fade away. Just as the world around them was beginning to fade. Her mind was closing to all, the first and last time it ever would.

They were back in the grassland with Kagome still at their side. Her eyes were closed but she was not dead, her steady breathing alerted them to such.

For the moment all was well. Finally she was resting.

A/N There is a reason as to why I have refused to name the people involved in the chapter besides Kagome. It will be explained do not worry. That is the end of the memories and also the end of the chapters I had already had prepared. I have started working on the others and am awaiting much feedback. I will not update till I have gotten at least five reviews for this chapter. It may seem outlandish to some but this story means something to me, and I need to know how to better it so that is why I ask. I will be waiting.

Your faithful authoress,

Tigress


End file.
